


Forever

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, challenge, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: "…If I disappeared off the face of the earth what would you do?"Inuyasha and Kagome have a midnight talk.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuper short dialogue only piece for Mustardyellowsunshine's second dialogue-only writing challenge (2017)

"…If I disappeared off the face of the earth what would you do?"

"What the hell sorta question is that? You planning on goin somewhere?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Keh, I'd look for you, obviously. If you think you can just up and disappear on me without a word you're dead wrong."

"And if you couldn't find me?"

"I'd KEEP lookin."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Er... Forever's a long time Inuyasha."

"I know it is. So don't waste my time running off!"

"I wouldn't just disappear on purpose."

"Good, or I'd be goddamn PISSED at you."

"I get it already."

"…An' me?"

"You?"

"If I disappeared what would you do?"

"I'd look for you obviously."

"Oh yeah? …How long?"

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
